FUN with Kylie
by Cheekypoo
Summary: The SGC get a visitor that will be staying for a while with Jack what will Sam do with this new girl in Jack's life? S/J
1. Incoming traveller

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there  
  
Summary: The SGC get a visitor that will be staying for a while with Jack what will Sam do with this new girl in Jack's life?  
  
"Incoming traveller"  
  
General Hammond and SG-1 stood in the Gate room waiting to see who was about to be coming through the gate.  
  
"Uh sir it's SG-1 and they have an emergency CDO on"  
  
Jack looked at the General and with eyebrows raised and a little wave "Hey guy's that was some trip. What do you think Carter?"  
  
"Uh yeah I guess you could say that sir" Sam replied  
  
"Uh Jack do you hear that?" Asked Daniel.  
  
"Yeah I.." Jack was then interrupted by what looked like a young girl around 13 or 14 years old coming through the gate a little uneasy.  
  
"DDDAAADDD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" the young girl turned just in time to watch the gate disengage.  
  
"Um excuse me but who are you?" question General Hammond.  
  
The young girl turned around and saw the general with the rest of SG-1 looking at her with puzzled faces. She walked up them "General would I please be able to tell everyone during a debriefing and until that time I would like to go to my room or at least the room that will be mine in a couple of years sir? The young girl stated with an uneasy smile.  
  
"I'm sorry but you are not going anywhere until we know who you are and what you are doing here."  
  
"GENERAL I've had a long day and if I'm right both of my parents were just kill so if you don't mind I would like to go and lie down for an hour or so ok and if you were observant then you would have already guessed that I'm from the future. You see army fatigues and an SGC badge and my little nametag that says 'Kylie O'Neill' on it ok now you might have guessed who my parents are I'm not sure but I would really like to go and lie down. Oh and here's a note for you from well.you." The young girl took out a small piece of paper and handed it to the general. "Oh and before I go there is one thing I have to do and I know if my parents are still alive I will be grounded when I get back but hey whatcha gonna do right?" at that the young girl went over to Colonel O'Neill and punched him in the gut "I hate you" she yelled and then left the room leaving a very stunned general and SG-1. "Ah general permission to follow our visitor" asked Carter " permission granted major"  
  
"Carter watch out she's got one hell of an arm," Said the Colonel still holding his stomach.  
  
"Will do sir" Said Carter smiling.  
  
  
  
Sam Carter entered the last possible room that the girl could be in and there she was laying on a bed hugging her pillow, "Um are you okay?" Sam asked.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Is there anything that I can do for you?"  
  
"I don't think so anyway I want to go and shower before I tell everyone why I'm here and maybe change in to what ever Dad packed for me."  
  
"Um ok do you know where everything is?"  
  
"Hey I've lived here or at least will live here for my entire life I think I can handle it." Kylie said with a small smile followed by a slight giggle.  
  
"Um ok I guess I'll see you in the debriefing room ok?" Sam turned to leave the room but stopped when the girl started to talk.  
  
"Ok see yeah later mom"  
  
Sam left the room and started for her lab to think. She hadn't been there for more then five minutes before her favourite visitor came by. "Hey Carter you busy?" asked Jack.  
  
"No sir I'm just thinking"  
  
"Let me guess about our visitor right?"  
  
"Sir you're her father and." Sam slowly trailed off  
  
"AND?" Asked Jack.  
  
"I'm.I'm her mother" Sam looked up to see the shocked look on her CO's face.  
  
"I thought so Carter but I wasn't sure I mean she looks a lot like you but how could we have well.. you know with the reg's and stuff?"  
  
"I don't know but I would really like to... I mean we will know when she tells us during her debriefing sir" Sam had suddenly noticed that her desk was really messy and started cleaning it off trying her best to not look at the Colonel.  
  
"Ha I know what you mean Carter" Jack said trying his hardest not to laugh but let a few muffled laughs got by.  
  
  
  
"Okay lets see what dad packed for me in the civilian clothes department" Kylie started going through her bag that her dad had packed for her before he made her leave her own world behind. She wasn't surprised that he had packed her favourite pj's and only one pair of normal clothes. He must have been in a hurry last time when she went for a sleep over he packed her entire room you know just in case. She pulled out her jeans and her baby blue t-shirt and started off for the showers.  
  
When Kylie got to the showers she saw her dad on the way back from what most likely was her moms lab. "Hey kid wait a sec." Called Jack  
  
"It's Kylie dad."  
  
"Oh ok sorry I forgot"  
  
"Yeah well you're the one that picked it so you'd think you'd know it by now" Kylie said in a whisper.  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked  
  
"Oh nothing just talking to myself. Anyway I really have to go if I want to shower before the debriefing."  
  
"Oh ok I'll see yeah there kido" Jack couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What a bum" Kylie said quietly but not quiet enough.  
  
"What did you say?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh I said Oh what fun, you and I both know how much we hate debriefing's. Ha, ha" Kylie said with a nervous smile while scratching the back of her head she felt like she was about to DIE for lack of a better word.  
  
"Um okay see you later Kylie"  
  
After Kylies would be near death experience she decided to RUN to the shower. Kylie was finished in a record timing instead of her usual hour she only took about 15 minuets, which really surprised her. After getting dressed she decided that her hair was better up then down so she put her blond hair that was usually shoulder length into a tight ponytail and headed for the debriefing room.  
  
((A/N okay what do you think continue or not continue that is the question that you must answer and I mean MUST so please review and tell me what you think okay ()) 


	2. spaghetti

When Kylie got to the debriefing room she saw that her mom, dad, uncle Daniel and Teal'c were already there. Kylie walked into the room and took the seat opposite her Dad. "Hey Kylie how are you?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm fine thanks for ask n'" Kylie replied in mid sit down position. Just then the General walked in and Jack and Sam stood up until he told the to "be seated"  
  
"Okay miss O'Neill" The General was cut off when Kylie spook up.  
  
"Kylie please" she said smiling.  
  
"All right Kylie would you please tell us why you are here" The General said looking slightly curious.  
  
"I'd be happy to General, Oh wait it's 2002 right," Kylie asked.  
  
"Yep" Jack said smiling at HIS daughter.  
  
With that Kylie took a deep breath and began. "Well you all already know that my name is Kylie O'Neill and my Dad is Colonel Jonathan O'Neill and my mother is Major Samantha O'Neill. Before I came here it was the year 2017 and the Goa'uld had just decided to launch an attack on Earth and I SWEAR I didn't do it. Anyway we called the Asguard and they said that they would come as soon as they could. The Goa'uld got to Earth before the Asguard, and well Dad thought that I would be safer if I went back in time because the Goa'uld were after me for what I DIDN'T do. So he dialled the gate and pushed me through but the General gave me a note before they all pushed me through. Mom wanted to come with me but she couldn't. Right when I was pushed through some Jaffa came into the room and fired at my parents and that's all I saw." Kylie finished the last sentence with trouble. "Um general can you tell me what the note said if it was about me please."  
  
"Of course the note said that we were to keep you here until they came and got you."  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Kylie what exactly did you NOT do?" Sam asked her daughter.  
  
"Ha, ah.um.well I kinda well um you see ah.." Kylie paused for a second and then quickly finished it all off. "The son of two Goa'uld's kidnapped me and wanted to go out with me and then I kinda broke his heart by saying something to him"  
  
"What was that something?" Jack asked  
  
"Um well it was something along the lines of you're a stink'n snakehead I'd rather die get away from me and then I kinda kicked him in the family jewel's and then he started to cry and I laughed at him and then left to find you dad." Kylie finished with a very nervous smile on her face.  
  
Jack got up and went over to her daughter with a single tear in his eye her engorged her in a really big hug. "Kylie I'm SO proud of you I couldn't have done it better myself!" Jack said still hugging his daughter.  
  
"Colonel control yourself." The General said with a slight bit of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Sorry sir, just, aren't you proud of her sir" Jack said letting Kylie go and putting his arm around her facing the General.  
  
"I know I am" Sam said smiling. "My daughter able to make a Goa'uld cry amazing really."  
  
"All right SG-1 you are on downtime until we can figure something out and Colonel I suggest you take Kylie with you understand?" asked the general.  
  
"Understood sir" Sam, Jack and Kylie all said.  
  
They were all leaving when "Major I would like you to stay behind for a moment please."  
  
Jack looked at Sam and Sam looked at Jack. "Carter why don't you come by my house after we can all go out somewhere."  
  
"Sure I'll be there as soon as I can." Sam said smiling. All the while Kylie was looking at her parents with a smile on her face. "Come on dad let's go," she finally said. "See you later Cater."  
  
"Bye sir, Kylie" with that Jack and his daughter left the room.  
  
"What did you want to tell me sir?" Sam asked the General.  
  
"Major I wanted to tell you that you should spend a lot of time with Kylie"  
  
"May I ask why sir?"  
  
"She won't be going home for a while and she still needs her mother."  
  
"How do you know that sir for all we know she could go home tomorrow?" Sam asked slightly confused.  
  
"In the note it said they would not be coming back for her for at least a month or two so please spend time with her and act like a mother would towards her daughter I want her to feel at home while she is staying here." "Oh of course sir"  
  
"Thank you and please do not tell her or Jack about this"  
  
"Why not Jack sir I mean I understand Kylie but why not Jack?"  
  
"Major this is his second child I want him to enjoy his tie with her and not think about when she will be leaving understood?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Good then I suggest you get over to the colonel's place then."  
  
"Yes sir good bye" Sam said as she left the room and the mountain.  
  
About an hour later when Sam got to Jack house it seemed peaceful until she heard Kylie scream and come running out of the house followed closely by Jack. Kylie stopped running when she saw Sam and so did Jack. Sam couldn't help but smile when she saw the two covered in what seemed to be spaghetti sauce and noodles. "Oh hey mom" Kylie said while licking the sauce off of her fingers.  
  
"What happened to you two" Sam asked while laughing and taking and noodle out of her daughters hair.  
  
"Well we thought it would be nice if we made dinner for you" Said jack who was also licking his fingers.  
  
"Yeah it was going great until I slipped and got sauce on dad. You know him he took it personally and wanted revenge so he threw some back"  
  
"Yeah and she's just like me and threw more and we went back and forth until we used chairs as cover and then she decided to bring it out here when she was about to run out of spaghetti. And that's where you came in."  
  
"Oh well then what are we going to have for dinner now?" Sam asked smiling.  
  
"Oh well mom how about spaghetti?" Kylie then threw the spaghetti that she had right at Sam. She got her right in the face. Jack looked at Kylie shocked at what she just did and decided it was for the best so he threw his spaghetti to.  
  
Sam slowly took her hand and whipped off her face "Oh that's it" She said as she picked up the hose that was on Jack lawn and pointed it at the two of them with a sly smile.  
  
Jack looked at Sam and then to Kylie "TAKE COVER" he yelled.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Yelled Kylie as she and Jack ran into the house. Sam threw down the hose and ran in after them.  
  
When Sam got into the house she went into the kitchen that looked like a war zone spaghetti was stuck to the walls and the chairs were all knocked over the same with the table when she got in far enough she heard whispering and then it happened "FIRE" yelled Kylie as she and Jack popped up from behind the table and started throwing spaghetti at Sam. It seemed they had gathered a lot behind the table and just kept throwing it. Until, Sam started throwing back. Kylie decided that it was best if she moved behind a chair where she and her Dad were hiding more spaghetti. When she gave her Dad the signal she went for it but she slipped on the spaghetti and fell on her butt. When Sam saw her go down she started to run over to her but fell on spaghetti to. Jack tried to see if they were ok but was laughing so hard that he also fell. There they were the perfect family all couldn't get up and kept falling on spaghetti laughing their heads off.  
  
Daniel and Janet decided to go and see how Kylie was doing at Jacks house. When they got to the house there was no answer but the door was slightly open so they decided to investigate. When they got inside they heard the strangest things "ah No Ah I..CAN'T .. AHH DAD HELP SHE"S Got Spaghetti.. Kylie I'm coming, I 'can't get up.. Sam none of us can. Okay some one crawl over to the door. Oh I will, Careful Kylie, WATCH OUT, WHAH OOWWW my nose, Kylie are you OK. Sam is that blood or spaghetti sauce. I don't know Kylie I'm Coming, oh don't worry its just spaghetti sauce. Ok good keep going" Janet and Daniel ran to the kitchen to see what was going on. When they turned the corner they both started laughing. Sam and Jack were lying on there backs covered in spaghetti next to each other and Kylie was close to them also covered in spaghetti but on her stomach. The table and chairs were knocked over and covered in spaghetti and so were the walls and the floor.  
  
"Danny-boy come here," Jack said  
  
"HA okay Jack" Daniel said laughing he slowly and carefully walked over to Jack. When he got close enough Jack sprang in to a sitting position and smacked him right in the face with a hand full of spaghetti.  
  
((A/N Okay what do you think so far tell me please I need to know so I can write more.( ok I'll start writing the next chapter tonight okay so it will hopefully be up by tomorrow.)) 


	3. Michel

After getting the kitchen cleaned up from dinner, Jack, Sam and Kylie wanted a shower. They all NEEDED one to. Daniel and Janet were watching TV when the three left. Jack got back first and then Sam after about an hour Kylie was still not finished. "What's taking her so long?" Jack asked.  
  
"I should go and get her," Sam said as she started up the stairs.  
  
About a minute later the three were sitting in silence waiting for Sam and Kylie to come down. "Jack..Jack" Sam whispered from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah Sam what's up?" Jack asked.  
  
"I need your help it's Kylie,"  
  
"What is she hurt? What's wrong?" Jack asked starting to get worried that his daughter hurt her self, you know those bathrooms can be a death trap.  
  
"Nothing I just need you come here NOW," Sam whispered all but the last word.  
  
Jack looked slightly shocked at what Sam had just said, "Alright, alright I'm coming"  
  
Janet and Daniel giggled, "He is so whipped and he doesn't even know it" Janet said.  
  
When Jack got upstairs he saw Sam outside of Kylies room Sam turned to look at Jack who was just standing there like well like Jack. Sam waved him over to the door. When he got there he saw Kylie lying on her bed already in her Pj's. "She's had a long day," Sam said suddenly shacking Jack out of his thoughts. "Yeah but what did you need me for?" he asked.  
  
"I need you to help me move her, so we can cover her with the blankets, so she wont get cold."  
  
"Oh," was all Jack could think to say. They headed for Kylie. As Jack lifted his sleeping daughter something's fell to the ground but he waited to pick them up till they were finished. Sam moved the blankets and Jack laid Kylie back onto the bed and Sam covered her up. Jack remembering that something' fell decided to pick them up what he saw were a few pictures the first was of what looked like his and Sam's wedding, He and Sam were together Jack had his arms around her waist and Sam's arms were around his neck they were looking into each others eyes smiling. The next picture was a family picture of when Kylie was about three, they were on another planet Sam was watching Jack and Kylie play in the mud making a castle, Jack thought it was a perfect picture with the three moons in the background. The last picture was of Kylie when she was about ten holding a little baby in her arms and Sam standing behind her. "What's that Jack?" Sam asked seeing the pictures.  
  
"Kylies pictures of us." Jack said handing over the pictures. "Who's that baby?" Sam asked  
  
"I don't know we'll have to ask Kylie in the morning." With that they left the room and went downstairs.  
  
  
  
Jack woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, and decided to investigate. He put on some pants and headed out only to see Sam coming out of the guest bedroom rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "..huh.. Oh Jack are you making breakfast," Sam said scratching the back of her head with her eyes only half open.  
  
"No and I guess that means that you didn't either" Jack said while STARING at Sam. "Shall we?" Jack asked while gesturing with his hand for her to go ahead.  
  
"We shall" Sam replied taking the lead.  
  
When Sam and Jack got downstairs they went to the kitchen and saw the table was set and Kylie was at the stove just turning it off and taking what looked like a large stack of pancakes out of the oven. "Hey Mom, Dad nice of you to join me!" Kylie said smiling and putting the plate in the centre of the table. "Care to eat?" She asked sitting down and diving for the pancakes.  
  
"Of course, it looks delicious" Sam said sitting down as well.  
  
"Yeah they do Jack said taking a pancake off the stack.  
  
"Kylie we have a question for you" Sam said eyeing the pictures that were on the counter  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Kylie asked. "HEY my pictures" Kylie yelled while taking the pictures and holding them close.  
  
"Sorry Kylie but who is that baby?"  
  
"Yeah is it space monkey's or what?"  
  
"He's my little brother...was my little brother." Kylie said with sorrow in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean he WAS your little brother did something happen to him? Did he die??" Jack asked slowly losing concentration on exactly how much syrup he was putting on his pancakes.  
  
"Um Jack are you going to eat ALL of that?" Sam asked seeing his pancakes now swimming in syrup.  
  
"WOW my bad!" Jack said quickly taking his plate and slowly pouring some of the syrup back into the bottle.  
  
"Sorry Kylie please continue." Jack said  
  
"Well when mom was pregnant with Michel she had an ascendant and he had to be delivered early. The doctors said that he wouldn't live for long."  
  
"I'm sorry Kylie." Sam said hugging her.  
  
"No it's okay we decided that if he wasn't going to live for that long we should give him the best time ever. And we did he was always smiling, the doctors were surprised not only was he smiling at his age but he lived longer then over 20 doctors thought he would." Kylie said smiling.  
  
"How long did he live?" Asked Sam.  
  
"Almost 8 months. He was our little miracle at least that's what dad called him."  
  
"Did we make a box for him?" Jack asked almost in a whisper looking at the table.  
  
"Of course dad why wouldn't we?"  
  
"Just askin'" Jack said "Well how about we eat before it gets cold?" Jack asked suddenly picking up again.  
  
"Yeah we should nothing worse then cold pancakes," Kylie said giggling.  
  
"Hey kylie how did you make these pancakes they taste really familiar?" Jack asked eying Kylie.  
  
"Well you taught me of course."  
  
"HA so I was right it is the O'Neill recipe." Jack stated swinging his fork at Kylie.  
  
"Uh huh that it is." Kylie said giggling.  
  
"What is what?" Asked Sam who for the first time in her life was confused about something that Jack O'Neill had said.  
  
"Oh Kylie used the O'Neill Secret Recipe to make these pancakes. I haven't told anyone the secret well until now I guess." Jack said smiling. Then continuing to eat.  
  
"So Kylie what do we usually do after breakfast on a Saturday?" Sam asked spreading syrup on her pancakes.  
  
"Well Trinity of course but you guys have never been there so I don't know if we can."  
  
"Where's Trinity" Jack asked.  
  
Kylie took her pictures out of her pocket and handed the one where she was playing in the mud with her dad to Jack. "That's Trinity"  
  
"Oh my god I never noticed those moons before" Sam said taking the picture from Jack. "It's beautiful," She said slowly running her fingers alone the photo.  
  
"Yeah Dad found an abandoned cottage there, so he fixed it up a little and now we go there about once a month and on holidays. Even Uncle Danny and Aunt Janet go there sometimes, it's right near the river so we can fish Dad and go swimming if we want." Kylie said.  
  
"Hey wait you like to fish?" Jack asked looking at Kylie with utter amazement.  
  
"Yep you and I do it all the time with mom she likes it to." Jack turned to look at Sam who was looking at Kylie with her hand over her face blocking Jack from seeing her.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"OKAY, OKAY I like to fish sometimes ok." Sam said taking another pancake.  
  
"Well why don't you ever come fishing with me?" Jack asked looking at Sam like he was about to cry.  
  
"Because I don't want to." Sam simply said.  
  
"Well that's all you had to say, you don't always have to say that you hate fishing cuz that's a lie and you know lying can get you into a lot of trouble."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"So can we go then?" Kylie asked eyeing her parents.  
  
"What where?" Jack asked suddenly very confused.  
  
"To Trinity Jack honestly Jack sometimes I swear you go into your own little world."  
  
"Oh he does"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's called 'La La Land' it fun I sometimes go there to"  
  
"HEY how do you know about 'La La Land'?" Jack asked Kylie  
  
"Hello I am your daughter."  
  
"Oh yeah du'h"  
  
"Well tell me about this 'La La Land'." Sam said  
  
"Well it's got a lot of different colour trees not just green cuz there boring, and it's got buildings made out of chocolate. And dads the president and I'm the vice president and you don't go there often enough to be anything other then Dads lover." Kylie said smiling  
  
*Cough, cough* "WHAT" Jack asked chocking on his breakfast.  
  
"Mom made it up." Kylie said looking at Sam.  
  
"I did?" Sam asked slightly taken aback.  
  
"Yeah sounds like something you'd say Sam" Jack said sound quite proud of himself for not thinking of it and getting into trouble for it.  
  
"Hey Jac." Sam started to say but was cut off by Kylie.  
  
"So CAN we go?" She asked taking her plate to the sink.  
  
"Well I don't see why not"  
  
"Jack we have to ask the general first"  
  
"Yeah well he said to act like she's in her time and if that is what she would be doing today then by god that's what she's going to do okay Sam?" Jack asked smiling  
  
Sam returned his smile with one of her own. "Well then we better get dressed I don't think the general will like it if we came in our Pj's do you?" Sam asked  
  
"Well." Kylie started  
  
"We didn't, did we?" Sam asked  
  
"Well all of Sg-1 did you see we were all here and about to go to bed when the general called us and told us to get our butts down there and Dad tried to ask him if we could all get changed first but he wouldn't let him finish so we all got into the car and went in our Pj's." Kylie said.  
  
"Well this time I don't think we should" Jack said as he started to head upstairs to get ready. "Okay then Kylie I guess that mean we have to get dressed," Sam said looking at Kylie smiling.  
  
"I guess so Mom" 


	4. The Twins

((A/N: Hey sorry I took so long to post this I've been getting to much homework anyway I hope you like it))  
  
It had been two weeks since Kylie's unexpected arrival at the SGC and everyone loved it. Until one morning at approximately 0400 Jack, Sam and Kylie were all called to the mountain and where to report directly to the General.  
  
"What do you think he wants?" Sam asked Jack looking at a sleeping Kylie in the back seat.  
  
"Sam don't worry about it, you said she would be here for months not weeks remember?" Jack asked seeing Sam watching over Kylie  
  
"Yeah but what if we were wrong and her parents are there at the mountain waiting to take her home?"  
  
"Sam they're not waiting there I know for a fact"  
  
"Yeah how?"  
  
"Well I would not get up at 5:00 in the morning to travel back in time to get my daughter if I knew she was with a younger me okay?"  
  
"Yeah okay"  
  
It took them less then 10 minuets to drive to the base. When they got there Kylie had already woken up and was waiting to see what was so important that she had to get up at 5:00. When they got there General Hammond was waiting for them at the entrance so they didn't have to sign in.  
  
"So, sir what's wrong?" Jack asked  
  
"Well the people that are in the debriefing room claim to know Kylie and as they put it 'Want her there right now."  
  
"No you're kidding me there here?" Kylie asked starting to get really excited.  
  
"Yes all of them!" Answered the General.  
  
"All of them?" Kylie asked the general.  
  
"That's what I said Kylie"  
  
"Oh my God. Things must really be bad for them to want to send all of them."  
  
"Kylie sweetheart, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You'll see dad, you'll see"  
  
As soon as they got to the debriefing room Kylie couldn't walk due to the two 4 year olds who were wrapping themselves around her legs.  
  
"KYLIE!!" The two girls said together  
  
"Hey you guys! Did ya miss me?" Kylie asked the girls while bending over to hug them both.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Just then Daniel walked into the room and got quiet the hello.  
  
"DADDY!" the two girls yelled while running towards Daniel  
  
"WHAT, hey who, where, what?" Asked a very confused Daniel.  
  
"Uncle Danny I'd like you to meet the twins this is Ali and Marie Jackson." Kylie stated putting a hand on each of there heads as she said their names.  
  
"You mean there mine. I have twin girls?" Daniel asked looking at the girls in front of him.  
  
"Yep" was Kylie's only response  
  
"Well Daniel they do look a lot like you" Sam said looking at the two girls whom both had green eyes and straight brown hair tied into ponytails.  
  
"Yeah they do I guess"  
  
"Hey Ali, Marie why did mommy, daddy, Aunt Sammy and Uncle Jack send you here?"  
  
"Because the bad guys were coming and mommy and daddy were worried that they would come and take us all away..." Said Ali  
  
"So they sent us here to be with you Kylie!" Marie finished  
  
"Oh, okay then why don't we introduce Conner and Charlie and then tell them who your mommy is." Kylie asked the twins.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Okay" Kylie walked behind the table and picked up two baby carrying thingy's and placed them on the table for all to see. "Okay blue booties is Charlie and red booties is Conner, They are about 3 months old." Kylie stated looking at the two infants.  
  
"Um Kylie...are they your brothers?" Sam asked eyeing the babies. "Uh huh. Want to hold one?" Kylie asked smiling at her mother.  
  
"Of course!" Sam said almost running over to see Kylie.  
  
"Okay which one" Kylie asked pointing to her brother's.  
  
"Um. Blue booties"  
  
"Charlie it is." Kylie undid Charlie and handed him over to Sam "You want to hold Conner Dad?" Kylie asked Jack  
  
"Uh sure why not!" Jack walked over to Conner and held him in his arms. "Hey buddy! How ya doin'?" Jack asked Conner while taking his small hand in his own.  
  
"Jack there so adorable!" Sam looked at Jack with puppy dog eyes. "I want one"  
  
"Mom don't worry they will be here a while" Kylie said holding Ali.  
  
"No I mean I want one that will stay with me," Sam said correcting herself.  
  
"I'll see what I can do for you Sam!"  
  
"Thanks. Oh.um.. Kylie aren't we going to go and see Ali and Marie's Mom?" Sam asked suddenly very aware that it's not just her, Jack, Kylie and the twins in the room.  
  
"Yeah lets go see mommy!" Ali said taking Kylie's hand  
  
"Okay but first we have to go to the Infirmary"  
  
"Why what's wrong"  
  
"Oh I hurt my finger and I just wanted Aunt Janet to take a look at it. That's all" Kylie said looking at her hand.  
  
"Oh let me see it" Sam took Kylie's hand, "Kylie I don't..." Sam was cut off when Kylie kicked her.  
  
"You see it don't you mom," Kylie said looking at her mother smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah I think you might have a sliver. Those hurt sometimes. We should get Janet to take it out. Shall we"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kylie let's run!" Said Marie while they were walking down the SGC corridors  
  
"Yeah can we?" Ali asked  
  
"Nope not this time guy's, you see we have Aunt Sammy and Uncle Jack with Conner and Charlie so we can't run." She said looking down to the young girls.  
  
"Oh well next time right Kylie?" Asked Ali.  
  
"Right" Kylie replied nodding her head.  
  
"Um Kylie.."  
  
"Yes Uncle Daniel?" Kylie asked in a very innocent voice  
  
"I was just wondering.. after you get your hand checked, you will tell me who the mother of my children are right?" Daniel asked  
  
"Well you could say that yes I will." Kylie replied entering the infirmary. "Aunt Janet I need you" Kylie yelled  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Janet asked coming out of her office.  
  
"Okay go" Kylie whispered to the twins.  
  
"MOMMY!" they yelled running over to the very surprised Doctor.  
  
What? Who.. where? Huh?" Asked Janet.  
  
"Wait, wait Kylie you mean Janet is the mother of my children?" Daniel asked walking beside Janet.  
  
"What? Excuse me? Would someone please fill me in?" Janet asked.  
  
"Well Doctor Fraiser this morning we had a few unexpected visitors who claimed to know Kylie when she came and claimed to know them as well she told us who there parents were, and apparently you a Doctor Jackson belong with one set." General Hammond informed her.  
  
"What do you mean one set? There's more?" Janet asked looking over at the twins who were now sitting on a bed playing with Daniel.  
  
"Yes but let's deal with your set first shall we?" General Hammond asked the doctor.  
  
"Oh can I? I think I know" Daniel said suddenly looking up.  
  
"Yeah sure go ahead uncle Danny" "Okay baby blue is Marie and pink is Ali. Am I right?" Asked Daniel.  
  
"He, he yep." Replied Ali.  
  
"For today" replied Marie  
  
"You guys behave." Kylie said looking at the twins. "Baby blue is Ali because she's the sports type. And pink is Marie because she's not into sports." Kylie informed the adults.  
  
"Oh well it's very nice to meat you both" Janet said smiling at the twins. "But where is the other set?" Janet asked looking at the General.  
  
"Right here" Came Sam's voice from the Infirmary doors. "Sorry were late. We lost a bootie," Sam said looking at Janet.  
  
The next thing anyone knew Janet was laughing. "What? Did I do something?" Asked Jack.  
  
"No, It's just I've never heard Sam say bootie before it's just not her." Janet said trying her best not to laugh. "Okay I'm okay." She said collecting herself. "Oh Sam there adorable, what are there names?" Janet asked looking at the small infants in Sam and Jack's arms.  
  
"Well red booties is Conner and blue booties is Charlie" Jack said still looking at the young boy in his arms.  
  
"Oh you guys are so not going to be able to sleep at night." Janet said sitting down next to Ali.  
  
"Oh yes they will. These babies are the best babies in the world they sleep through the night to a really good time in the morning and they eat everything. You can't get any better then that." Kylie said taking Charlie's hand.  
  
"Oh, lucky us" Sam said looking over to a smiling Jack.  
  
"Oh yeah that proves it these are my boys" Jack said smiling.  
  
"Uh general do you think in light of this new situation that we could get the rest of the day off?" Sam asked the General.  
  
"Of course Major but pick up and sort out what the girls brought with them please." Said the General before he left.  
  
"Um Ali, Marie what did you bring?" Asked Kylie.  
  
"Um..... Our teddy bears and outfits and stuff for the babies and stuff for us" Said Ali.  
  
"What kind of stuff for the babies?" Asked Jack.  
  
"Um they're beds and some outfits and their boots and their snowsuits and lots of stuff." Replied Marie.  
  
"Snowsuits?" Asked Sam.  
  
"Yep" the girls said.  
  
"It's only September."  
  
"Mommy said we would be here a long time so we have to be prepared." Ali said looking very proud of herself.  
  
"Um guys did Aunt Sammy pack anything for me?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Um nope I don't think so." Said Marie  
  
"YES she did silly she sent your camera." Said Ali  
  
"Yes I so didn't want to buy a new one." Said Kylie.  
  
"Um Kylie what's so good about it?" Asked Daniel  
  
"Oh I'm the one that takes pictures on the missions I video tape everything and I like to make a scrapbook you should see it, it's great." Kylie said  
  
"Oh yeah that to!" Said Ali  
  
"YES!" Replied Kylie looking at the little girl.  
  
((A/N: Okay I'm going to stop it there I hope you liked it and please review)) 


	5. The Ultimate Weapon

"Kylie please get the baby" Came a muffled yell from Jack who was still sleeping even with the laud crying coming from one of the twins.  
  
"Dad you have to get up anyway. Mom's going to be here soon, now GET your big butt down here!" Kylie yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Kylie, Conner and Charlie were all staying with Jack, because he had all the spare bedrooms. Sam came by everyday to see them, other then the days when Jack would get them all in the car and meet her at the SGC. However today was there day off no saving the world today. Today it was just going to be two would be families going for a picnic at the park.  
  
"DAD get up were all ready. Just waiting for you DAD!" Kylie yelled after putting the twins shoes on and packing some baby food for them.  
  
"Hello anybody home?" Called Sam as she walked through the front door.  
  
"Hey mom right on time!" Kylie said looking at her watch.  
  
"As always Kylie." Sam said smiling. "And how are my boy's" Sam said walking over to the boy's who were lying on there stomach rocking back and forth smiling.  
  
"I think they might be mobile soon mom" Kylie said watching the boys rock.  
  
"Yeah.. Um.. Kylie wear is your Dad?" Sam asked seeing no Jack in sight.  
  
"My guess still sleeping" Kylie said smiling.  
  
"I'll go get him." Sam started heading for the stairs  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Jack.. Jack.. wake up." Sam whispered into Jacks ear.  
  
"Wha. Oh My God" Jack said suddenly noticing Sam in his bedroom. Jack did a flip from his stomach to a sitting position in the process of falling off the bed. "Sam what are you doing here? Owww" Jack asked rubbing his butt.  
  
"I'm waking you up, remember the picnic were going on with the kids, Daniel and Janet"  
  
"Oh yeah I know that I was just getting a little extra sleep that's all."  
  
"Alright I'll see you downstairs were waiting so hurry up. Oh and nice boxers" Sam said leaving the room.  
  
"Well thank you" Jack said looking at his navy blue silk boxers.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay campers lets go" Jack said coming down the stairs and picking up Charlie. Kylie smiled at her mom and followed Jack out of the house. Sam picked up Conner and got her keys out to lock Jacks door. "Honestly Conner you'd think I lived here" Sam said locking the door.  
  
"Well maybe you should" Jack said after getting Charlie strapped in and taking Conner from Sam.  
  
"What?" Sam asked after hearing the man she loved almost ask her to move in with him.  
  
"He said maybe you should" Kylie replied getting in the car between the two boys.  
  
"Um.. Umm." Sam stuttered  
  
"Come on Sam well talk about that later get in were going to be late. Huh and you guys thought that I would be the one to make us late." Jack complied getting into the car.  
  
"Uh yeah okay" Sam ran to the car and got in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Sam" Janet called over the small stereo.  
  
"KYLIE" The twins ran over to Kylie knocking her over with their usual hello.  
  
"Guess what?" Marie asked Kylie.  
  
"Daddy said that he will tell me about Ra today" Marie said looking very proud of herself.  
  
"Yeah while I play soccer with you and Uncle Jack" Ali said holding her soccer ball.  
  
"Well then let, Dad and I get set and well be right with you Ali, and Marie you have fun, I would join you but I think I know all about Ra." Kylie said smiling.  
  
Sam sat next to Janet with Charlie in her arms, and Jack gave Conner to Janet as he, Kylie and Ali went to go play soccer.  
  
"Okay daddy I'm ready" Marie said sitting in her dads lap.  
  
"Okay Ra was a supposed God in Ancient Egypt a long, long time ago." Daniel was telling his daughter. "So Sam what's it like having children with the colonel?" Janet asked smiling at Sam  
  
"It's really fun other then the whole two houses thing, but I think he asked me to move in with him today." Sam said getting Charlie a bottle.  
  
"He what? Are you going to?"  
  
"Well if he really asks me then yeah I think I would." Sam smiled at the picture before her. Jack was running away from the girls with the soccer ball in his arms. Ali was running after him yelling "Uncle Jack this is SOCCER not football" Kylie was laughing her head off cheering Ali on.  
  
Janet saw Sam smiling at them when it hit her. "You love him don't you Sam?"  
  
"What, Janet that's against the regs you know that" Sam said shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah but Sam look at who your holding, doesn't this prove that you two can be together?" Janet asked  
  
"Alright I love him, I always have. Happy Janet?" Sam asked  
  
"Yes actually I am"  
  
"Well what about you and Daniel?"  
  
"Oh Daniel, well where do I begin. He is great!" Janet said smiling seductively.  
  
"Janet info overload" Sam replied  
  
"Hey Sam when are we going to eat?" Jack called from his sitting position next to Ali and Kylie over where they used to be playing soccer.  
  
"Whenever you want kids." Sam said smiling.  
  
Jack looked over to Ali, and then they both looked over to Kylie. The three nodded and ran over to Sam and Janet. Jack slid down so he was lying next to Sam. "Were ready" He said smiling up at her.  
  
Sam and Janet couldn't help but smile at them all. "Alright let's eat" Sam said putting Charlie in his car seat and got out some food. Janet put Conner in his own Car seat and then turned to Daniel and Marie. Who were both sleeping against the tree obviously finished their chat about Ra. "Daniel.. Daniel." Janet decided that calling his name wasn't going to work so she did the only thing she could think of. Janet leaned over Daniel and kissed him gently. Daniel woke up almost immediately. "Hey Janet" He said smiling.  
  
"Come on were eating." Janet said turning back to Sam.  
  
"Janet, you know we should bring you on our missions if you can get him up that fast it usually takes me an hour." Jack said reaching for a pop.  
  
"Shut -up Jack"  
  
"Hey little ears here" Sam and Janet yelled towards Daniel.  
  
"Sorry, I'm sorry" Daniel knew what was coming and ducked right before Janet hit him over the head. Only this time it came from Ali. "Don't worry mum I got him," Ali said giggling.  
  
"Ali, you know your spending why to much time with you're uncle Jack."  
  
"But daddy I spend more time with Kylie then Uncle Jack."  
  
"Well then Kylie you're spending to much time with you're father." Daniel said as a matter of fact.  
  
"Oh you know what I think Uncle Daniel?" Kylie asked.  
  
"What? Enlighten me please!" Daniel said smiling.  
  
"Ru'ta Meta" Kylies eyes went wide as she slapped her hand over her mouth as if to prevent her from saying anymore.  
  
"Kylie did you just speak the language of.the Ancients?" Daniel asked looking just as surprised as everyone else.  
  
"Maybe." Kylie replied.  
  
"Kylie O'Neill Aunt Sammy say's you're not supposed to talk like that here, your going to be in trouble." Marie said looking at Kylie like she just killed someone.  
  
"Marie leave Kylie alone it's not her fault. She used to help daddy with his translations, you had to know she would do it at some point." Ali said Defending Kylie.  
  
"Wait, hold on Kylie you can speak the language of 'The Ancients'?" Sam asked her daughter.  
  
"That's not all she can do" Ali said looking very proud of her cousin.  
  
"Ali stop" Kylie said  
  
"But Kylie they deserve to know that you're th." Ali was cut off by Marie's hand coming over her mouth.  
  
"Ali stop Kylies not ready for them to know"  
  
"Fine but if she doesn't tell them soon I will go INSANE" Ali said sitting down again and eating her sandwich.  
  
"Kylie you help me with translations you.. You can speak the language of The Ancients' and more why didn't you tell us?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Look I just.. it's just that.. Oh for crying out laud just leave me alone" Kylie got up and left the group.  
  
Everyone looked at Daniel. "What? What did I do?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Allow me" Jack said before he smacked Daniel across the head. "I'll go and get her." Jack got up and followed Kylie.  
  
"Daniel how could you do that to her?" Janet asked Daniel.  
  
"What did I do it was just a question."  
  
"Daddy Kylie doesn't like to talk about it, she thinks it makes her a freak." Ali stated to the rest of the group.  
  
"What do you mean Ali?" Asked Sam.  
  
"We can't tell you, Kylie has to" Marie said reaching for some chips.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Kylie, Hunny wait up" Jack called after Kylie who was still walking.  
  
"What dad" Kylie turned to look her father in the face.  
  
"Tell me what wrong with you" Jack's concern for her was very evident.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you but only you. You can tell mom later if you want."  
  
"Okay but what is it?"  
  
"Dad I'm the Ultimate Weapon" Kylie turned away after seeing the look of shock on her fathers face. 


	6. Happy bday mommy

No one spoke about Kylies ability's after that day in the park. Jack was doing a really good job at keeping it all a secret to. He told no one, not even Sam knew what Kylie could do. Kylie and the twins had been in this time for three months before it started going wrong.  
  
"DDDDAAAAADDDD" Kylie screamed from her room.  
  
Jack rolled over in bed. Then it hit him his daughter was screaming for him at 2 in the morning. That's when he became 'Super Dad'. Jack ran from his room to Kylies in a matter of 3 seconds. When he got there he saw Kylie drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. "Kylie? What's wrong are you okay?" Jack asked moving over to Kylie side.  
  
"Dad he here" Distress was evident in her voice.  
  
"Who is Kylie?"  
  
"A Goa'uld, that was chasing me in my time. I think he just came through the Stargate."  
  
"Don't worry Kylie. General Hammond wouldn't open the Iris if he didn't know who was coming through okay"  
  
"No Dad you don't understand. The only way he could come here through the gate would be if he killed my parents. I know he's here Dad" Kylie couldn't hold it back any longer the tears just began to fall.  
  
"Alright I'm calling Sam"  
  
"Isn't Mom here?"  
  
"No she wanted to spend one last night in her house before coming here for the rest of her life. You get the boy's ready to leave for the SGC okay?"  
  
"Okay Dad"  
  
"Kylie come here" Kylie walked over to her dad by the door and let him hold her. "It's going to be okay Kylie don't worry I'll handle it. I wont let him hurt you okay" Kylie nodded against her dad's chest. "Dad if anything ever happens to me I give you permission to raid my room at the SGC." With that she left to go get the twins and Jack went to call Sam.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sam was sleeping like any normal person would be at 2 am when her cell phone rang; waking her up from the pleasant dream she was having about a certain Colonel. "This better be good" Sam was angry and she wanted whoever was calling her to know it.  
  
"Sam get to my house NOW!" Jack sounded really worried which sent Sam into 'mommy mode'.  
  
"What Jack what's wrong"?  
  
"Kylie had a.... Nightmare"  
  
"Jack is that all god I was sleeping you know"  
  
"No Sam you don't understand. Kylie thinks her parents are dead, and the way she's acting I think it's true."  
  
"What do you mean Jack?"  
  
"Sam I told her to get the twins ready to go to the SGC to see who came through the Gate and in less then 5 minuets she's already got the dressed and ready. So please hurry and get over here."  
  
"Alright tell her I'm coming bye" Sam hung up the phone before she heard jack say bye, and was also on her way there in a record timing of getting dressed and out the door in less then a minuet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They all got to the SGC in 15 minuets. On the way there, Sam called Daniel and Janet to ask if they could watch the twins for a while. They of course had to come so Cassie got the job of watching everyone.  
  
"Kylie don't worry it will all be okay"  
  
"DAD no I'm not going in there" Kylies eye's widened in fear as they got closer to the entrance of the mountain. Kylie stopped moving.  
  
Jack immediately ran to her side and looked into her eyes. "Kylie is what you told me true?" Kylie nodded her response. "Okay Kylie don't worry okay I wont let anything happen to you. But we have to go inside to make sure everyone is okay understand. You can stay out here if you want."  
  
"No I want to come with you" Kylie took Jacks hand, a deep breath and started walking again.  
  
"Okay one sec" Jack ran to his car, a few seconds later he came back caring a zat gun. Kylie smiled at her dad. "Just in case" Jack smiled.  
  
"Um can someone please fill the rest of us in?" Janet asked seeing both Daniel and Sam confused at what was going on.  
  
"We might have a problem in the base, But because there's still an airman right there, I'm not to sure about it so shall we?" Jack asked pointing towards the base.  
  
"Jack, Kylie how would you know if something was wrong in the base?" Sam asked still seeing the fear in her eyes.  
  
"You'll find out soon mom I promise. Now can we go in please before I change my mind a take all the twins a skip the country" Kylie forced a smile from herself and started for the mountain. Soon everyone fallowed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ah see Kylie nothing's wrong here." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Oh Colonel just the man I wanted to see. You brought everyone with you I see nice job." Said a smiling General.  
  
"Um sir?" Sam was extremely confused.  
  
"There's someone here for Kylie. He said everything had calmed down and they were ready for her to go back."  
  
"Dad..." Kylie slowly moved to stand behind Jack.  
  
"Um Sir can we see this person please."  
  
"Of course Colonel he's in the debriefing room"  
  
"Good. Kylie shall we. Can you guy's wait in the Infirmary we'll be there in a little while?"  
  
"Um okay." Sam, Daniel and Janet all left to go to the Infirmary.  
  
"General" Jack nodded to the General before he and Kylie left for the Debriefing room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Dad I know it's him. I. I'm.." Kylie couldn't finish.  
  
"Kylie I told you before I wont let him hurt you. All were going to do is walk in, say hello, and the put him in a cell okay."  
  
"Okay"  
  
When Kylie and Jack made it to the Debriefing room there was a man waiting by the window looking out to the gate. As soon as they entered the room he turned to face them. "Kylie it's nice to see you again we should leave now," The man said smiling.  
  
"Dad." Kylie moved behind jack never taking her eyes off of the man.  
  
Jack looked at Kylie then turned to the man. "I'm sorry sir but were going to have to ask you to be put in a cell. You know until we can do some test to make sure I'm not sending my daughter away with some alien" Jack smiled.  
  
The next thing either of them knew his smile disappeared and his eyes were glowing. "You pitiful child you're parents couldn't protect you the first time what makes you think they can now?" The man stepped towards Jack and Kylie.  
  
Jack smiled at the man. "Watch Me!" Jack pulled out the Zat and shot the man. As the man fell to the ground Jack turned to see Kylie crying. "Kylie don't cry it's okay see I shot him." Jack pointed towards the man on the floor.  
  
"Dad you and.you and mom. are.. are.. Dead" Kylie couldn't look her dad in the eyes.  
  
"Kylie don't worry you like being in this time don't you?" Kylie nodded. "Well maybe if you want you can stay with us in this time. Would that be okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah dad that would be great" Kylie smiled at her dad, "I'm going to my room for a sec okay"  
  
"Sure I'll get some one to lock this guy up and then I'll be in the Infirmary if you need me okay" Kylie nodded before she left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Jack where's Kylie?" Sam sprang up when Jack entered the room with out Kylie.  
  
"Don't worry she just went to her room for a sec."  
  
"Jack what happened. How did you guys know someone was here?" Daniel asked  
  
"That's not important Daniel, what is important is that after today if Kylie ever says someone is bad believe her okay." Jack walked over to Sam and sat beside her.  
  
"Jack what happened?"  
  
"Well remember how I told you Kylie had a nightmare. Well it wasn't a nightmare it was real" "What you mean her parents are gone?"  
  
Jack looked down as his response. "Sam would you let them stay here with us?"  
  
"Of course I love them all I wouldn't send them back just to be separated by the government" Sam took Jacks hand in her own. "Jack having them here has been great, not only did I get to be with my children, but what made it better was that you were there father. I know that you would die trying to protect them and that makes me feel so much better."  
  
"What are you saying Sam?"  
  
"I'm saying there's no one else I'd rather have children with then you Jack" Sam smiled when Jack looked up towards her.  
  
"Sam I love you" Jack was staring right into Sam's eyes.  
  
"Good because I love you to"  
  
The next thing Jack knew Sam was kissing him, and he liked it. Unfortunately it was cut short by the alarms going off.  
  
"Unauthorized gate activation, Unauthorized gate activation"  
  
Jacks eyes went wide "Kylie" Jack looked at Sam, knowing she and the rest of them got the idea he bolted out of the room heading for the gate room, with Sam, Daniel and Janet in tow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they got to the control room General Hammond was there along with the airman typing at the computer.  
  
"Sir what going on?" Sam asked  
  
"He changed the access codes so we can't get in we're trying Major"  
  
"Colonel sir if I may your daughter is really talented one hit and the guy still hasn't woken up yet."  
  
Jack, Sam, Daniel and Janet all looked into the gate room. "KYLIE" yelled Sam when she saw her by the door trying to type in codes to open the door but was shaking so much it just wasn't going to well.  
  
Kylie looked up to her parents in the gate room. Her eyes went wide in excitement when she turned back to the door to type in one more thing.  
  
"Kylie look out!" Daniel yelled as he saw the other man stand up and walk towards Kylie. "NO!" Kylie yelled as the man wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her away from the door just as it opened. Jack ran down to the gate room.  
  
"DAD HELP!" Kylie yelled just as they were about to walk through the gate. Jack ran up the ramp to crab his daughters out stretched hand. Just as he touched her fingertips she was pulled through and the wormhole disengaged. Jack fell to his knees. He had just missed her. Sam and everyone else came running to his side.  
  
"Oh god Sam I couldn't get her, I missed her.. she's. ..She's gone." Sam bent next to Jack and took him in her arms.  
  
"Jack don't worry they couldn't have gone far we will get her back" Sam told him.  
  
"Um Sam remember when Jack built that machine to give the gate extra power so he could travel to that planet where he got his brain back?" Daniel asked  
  
"Yeah what about it?"  
  
"Well there was another one down there that, that man used to give the gate power to travel forward in time. Kylies gone back Sam"  
  
"Wait here" Jack suddenly got up and ran out of the gate room.  
  
About 10 minuets later Jack came in with some blue print paper and ran up to Sam. "Sam can you build this?" He handed the paper over to Sam.  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "Jack where did you get this?"  
  
"Kylie made it"  
  
"Jack you're telling me that Kylie knows how to make one of these things to give the gate more power" Sam looked up to Jack from the blue prints.  
  
"YES, now can you make it?"  
  
"Yeah I should be able to"  
  
"Good you build, I'll explain to you guys what Kylie told me that day in the park, now lets go" Jack led everyone to Sam's lab.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay you have everything that you need?" Jack asked Sam  
  
"Yeah I think now start talking"  
  
"Okay Kylie told me she was 'The Ultimate Weapon'"  
  
"Oh I know about that, the paragraph I've been translating says something at the end about that, I think it was 'Thus creating the ultimate weapon, all will want it but only two shall have it." Daniel said looking at Jack.  
  
"Right that's about her. Sam and I have her and everyone else wants her"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"What do you mean Kylie?" Jack asked seeing her hurting.  
  
"Dad you know what would happen if two Goa'uld were to mate right?" Kylie asked  
  
"Yeah the kid would have all of the knowledge of the Goa'uld what about it?"  
  
"Well that's what I am kinda"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well you see dad, Mom used to be a host, and you once got all the knowledge of 'The Ancients' downloaded into your brain. When you and mom had me I got the knowledge of 'The Ancients' and like mom I can sense a Goa'uld only I'd know they were coming if they were on Neptune."  
  
"Oh well that's good it could really help earth out"  
  
"Dad I'm a freak I've done nothing but make you're life hell"  
  
"Kylie you're not making my life hell"  
  
"Well yes I have first it was the N.I.D you couldn't keep them away from me at first"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well dad it's kinda hard to pretended your daughter isn't a super genius when her first language wasn't English but that of another World."  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Dad when I was in kindergarten I made a remote dialling Device for the Stargate because mom wanted one for her birthday."  
  
"And I'm sure she appreciated it. Kylie just because you're smart doesn't mean you're a freak okay." Kylie nodded.  
  
"Now what else did you do when you were little to help the Earth?"  
  
"Well, I went through the gate alone when I was 5 and well I blew up a few Goa'uld mother ships"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The general, Daniel, Janet and Sam were all stunned at Jacks story. "Hey Sam keep building" Jack said after seeing that Sam was just staring at him.  
  
"She built a remote dialling device for me?" Sam asked  
  
"YES now please hurry I don't want to leave her alone for long"  
  
"Okay" Sam said getting back to work  
  
"Sam if you can build it in less then 20 minuets I will give you the blue prints for the remote dialling device" Jack said staring at Sam, who's eyes shot up to meet his. When she knew he wasn't lying to her they were back down and working way faster.  
  
((A/N: Okay what do you think review please and if you have any ideas on how you want the next chapter to go tell me please)) 


	7. If looks could kill

Sam finished building the device in fewer than 10 minuets. Sg1 along with Sg teams 2 and 3. Where ready to go through the gate into there futures.  
  
"Alright people you have a go. Bring Kylie and yourselves back understood!"  
  
"Oh I plane on it sir!" Jack replied looking up at the general before he stepped into the event horizon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
On the other side of the gate, the teams were greeted by sight none of them ever wanted to see. Bodies were scatted through out the gate room not only of humans but a whole lot of Jaffa as well. The emergency lighting was on but it only provided a dim light to go by. There was blood on the walls and the windows to the control room and debriefing room where shattered. The teams started down the ramp when something caught Sam's eyes.  
  
"Jack look" Sam tilted her head towards on of the bodies on the floor of the gate room.  
  
Jack's eyes widen as he took in the face of the man. "That's the freak that took my daughter" Daniel leaned over the man turning him over slightly but making sure that if the Goa'uld was still alive it couldn't transfer into him.  
  
"He's dead Jack. What could have done this to him? I mean I'm not saying that I feel sorry for him, I just wonder.." Daniel trailed off knowing Jack knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"KYLIE" Sam was starting to get very nervous.  
  
Jack walked over to Sam taking her in his arms. "Oh Jack what could have happened to her." Sam head was pressed tightly against Jack's chest.  
  
"Sam we'll find her I promise. Alright start looking for her if you find anyone alive bring them to the Infirmary understood?" Jack didn't let Sam go as he ordered the other's to start looking.  
  
"Jack I want to go check her room okay" Sam lifted her head to meet Jack's eyes.  
  
"Sam we will find her" Jack only wished that his word sounded more convincing for her then they did as Sam left the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sam entered Kylie's room to find it untouched. Her bed was nicely made. She had selves with books and pictures of them at different places. She had a stereo with a few CD on top of her dresser. Sam looked over at Kylie's bed to see a small note on her pillow. She slowly went over a picked it up on the outside on the note in Kylie's handwriting it said 'mom' When Sam opened the note to read Jack came into the room. "What's that?" He asked seeing the paper in Sam's hand. "It's a note from Kylie" Jack's eyes went wide "Well read it to please!"  
  
Mom,  
  
I knew you would come for me. Unfortunately I could not wait for you at the base I had to leave to a safer place. The best place really, some of my best memories are of that place. I'm sorry I can't tell you a little more as to my ware bout's but if this gets in the wrong hands I don't want them to know where I am. I love you and Dad and I hope to see you soon.  
  
Love Kylie.  
  
Sam sat down on the bed with the note in her hand looking at Jack. Watching as he came in to the room and sat beside her, taking her in his arms slowly rubbing her back soothing her nerves. "Sam we will get her, and when we do were going to take her back home with us, and then live happily ever after" Sam smiled up ay him, digging her face into the nape of his neck. "I know we will Jack. I know we will"  
  
Jack and Sam sat on the bed holding each other for what seemed like hours. Just holding each other, neither of them wanting to let go fearing that if they did there worlds would come crashing down around them.  
  
"Um Jack, Sam we've searched the base and she's not here. There's no sign of her coming back here" Daniel stood in the doorway watching his friends holding on to each other.  
  
"Hey Sam" Jack's voice was low and almost a whisper. Sam looked up at Jack "Yeah?"  
  
"We have to think where would she go if she was in trouble?" Jack got off the bed and started walking around the room thinking to himself.  
  
"Well home most likely but she wouldn't go there now because the Goa'uld could easily find her there. Other then that I don't know" Sam put her head in her hands trying to think of any other place that Kylie would deem fit as a hiding place.  
  
Jack wondered around the room, stopping in front of Kylie's pictures. Most of them where of Kylie and himself or Kylie and Sam, Some of the pictures were of all three of them the thing was in all of the pictures they were never posing like in a family picture, they were having fun, enjoying themselves, further down the lines of pictures Jack saw Sam obviously pregnant with the twins she looked... big was all that Jack could think of to describe it. Later on there were pictures of the twins after they were born. A lot of the pictures seemed to be taken at Trinity a few were from her at the SGC but most were taken at Trinity. Then it hit him. "Sam where did Kylie want to be taken the first weekend she was here" Jack asked turning around to meet her eyes.  
  
"Um.." Sam stood up from the bed and walked over to Jack looking at the photo's Sam's eyes widened in excitement "Trinity" she said softly.  
  
"Can someone please fill me in?" Daniel said walking over to Sam and Jack.  
  
"Daniel I'm so stupid, why didn't I think of this earlier?" Sam and Jack started for the gate room.  
  
"WHAT? What didn't you think of earlier?"  
  
"Trinity Daniel, Kylie went to Trinity"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
After getting the teams together and dialling the Gate Sg-1 and the other Sg teams went through the gate to Trinity and what they hoped was Kylie.  
  
When they got to Trinity they headed straight for the cabin that they used. Sure enough when they got within a few feet they saw Kylie slowly swinging on the swings with what looked like a bag of crackers. Her hair was loosely tied up with a few strands falling to shape her face. As soon as Sam saw Kylie she ran to her daughter "Kylie?"  
  
Kylie looked up to see her Mom standing above her. Kylie shot up to hug her mother. "I knew you would find me mom," Kylie said hugging her mother.  
  
"Always Kylie, always."  
  
Jack ran over to Sam and Kylie and took them both in his arms. "Kylie?" Jack looked down at his daughter in his arms.  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
"Did you kill that Goa'uld?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry" Kylie looked down at the ground thinking that by killing that man made her dad disappointed.  
  
"How?"  
  
"What?" Kylie looked up to see her dad smiling.  
  
"How did you do it? I mean there had to be about 5,6 Jaffa plus him how did you do it by yourself?" Sam giggled at Jack's question.  
  
"Well dad you'd be surprised at what I can do when someone pisses me off. And believe me making me mad is not an easy thing to do." Kylie said smiling.  
  
"Well what did he do to piss you off so quickly?" Sam asked.  
  
"He made fun of dad. Only I can make fun of my dad. I don't even make fun of my dad. It's just something that no one does."  
  
"Kylie why do I get the feeling that this was not the first time someone made fun of you dad and you beat them up?" Daniel asked seeing the smile on Kylies face.  
  
"Because it's not" Kylie had a very nervous smile n her face.  
  
"What did you do?" Sam asked  
  
"I gave Colonel Maybourn a black eye"  
  
"Oh is that all. No problem." Jack waved his hand as if to dismiss that conversation. "Jack we should be getting back soon. I mean now that we have Kylie with us" Daniel said pointing over he shoulder to the Gate.  
  
Kylie turned her head in the direction of the gate. Her eyes suddenly filled with anger. "Kylie what's wrong?" Sam asked seeing the sudden change in her daughter.  
  
"Everyone go inside" Kylie never once took her eyes away from the direction of the gate.  
  
"Kylie what's wrong?" Jack asked his daughter.  
  
"Dad go inside NOW!"  
  
"Alright, everyone in the cabin." Jack told the rest of the group.  
  
Everyone started towards the cabin leaving Kylie and her parents outside alone. "Mom, Dad please go inside" Kylie took her eyes away from her spot to look at her parents. "Not until you tell us what's going on."  
  
"Ah a family reunion. Why was I not invited?"  
  
Everyone turned to see a man standing in a clearing wearing a black hooded jacket. Making it impossible to see who he was. "Mom, Dad get inside NOW!" Kylie started pushing her parents in the cabin locking it from the outside.  
  
The man looked at Kylie shaking his head. "Kylie you know you can't protect them, they tried to protect you once and look at what happened. There DEAD!" The man started laughing.  
  
"So it was you that killed them. I knew you would turn on us. All because Mom picked Dad over you" Kylie started smiling at that thought.  
  
"You child will die and then I will find you brothers and kill them as well"  
  
"Sorry but I can't allow that" Kylie stepped closer to the man ready for a fight.  
  
"Young child you have no chance with fighting me you will lose."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Fine if I win you have to tell me where the infants are located."  
  
"Fine then if I win you die" Kylie smiled at the man  
  
"Alright are you ready?"  
  
"Oh and only hand to hand no technology," Kylie stated pointing her finger towards the man.  
  
"Oh all right fine, can we start now?" The man smiled at Kylie before he got into a combat position as well.  
  
"Bring it" Kylies eyebrows raised and her head tilted a little at the statement.  
  
Everyone else inside was in complete shock. Sg-1 stood at the door unable to move due to the fact that Kylie had just pushed them all inside, leaving her alone with the man that killed her parents. Until they heard the rest of the teams. "Holy shit, remind me not to get on her bad side."  
  
"You got it buddy, She is kicking his ass"  
  
"Ouch that really had to hurt!"  
  
"Hey buddy that's cheating, did you see that?"  
  
"Yeah cheep shot, he must know he hasn't got a chance"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked coming into the living room to see both sg-2 and sg-3 crowded around the window.  
  
"Oh. Uh. were just watching you're daughter kick that guy's ass. Sir"  
  
"Kylie." Sam rushed to the window to see her daughter engaged in hand-to- hand combat with the man. Both of them slowly moving behind the trees out of view.  
  
"Jack get this window open!" Sam said starting to pull at the hinges.  
  
"Sam I can't that one doesn't open remember?" Jack said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"JACK I said get this window open NOW!" If looks could kill.. Well bye, bye Jack.  
  
((A/N: Okay what do you think I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Please review bye, bye)) 


	8. At the beginning

"Jack open it NOW!!" Sam was by now almost hysterical. Kylie was still fighting the man who was cheating hence gaining the upper hand on Kylie.  
  
"Sam we do have a back door you know" Jack said watching as Sam looked around the room for something to break the window open with.  
  
"Then get the hell out of my way!" Sam said heading towards the back of the house.  
  
"Sam don't you think we should stay in here I mean Kylie did tell us to and she seems to be doing fine." Daniel said looking out the window at Kylie who at the moment in time was kicked in the gut.  
  
Sam's eyes went wide with anger seeing that man hurting her daughter. "Daniel he just kicked my daughter, no one and I mean no one messes with my family, and now I am going to go and kick his ass understand!" Sam said giving Daniel a look of 'question what I am doing and I will hurt you as well'  
  
"Yeah anyway, where's the back door Jack?" Daniel asked wanting nothing more then to have Sam stop looking at him like that.  
  
"Right this way" Jack said he'd never seen this side of Sam... but he liked it.  
  
"Thank you" Sam said following Jack to the back.  
  
"Now we know where Kylie gets it from" Said Major Andrews  
  
"Yeah but don't tell them that" Daniel said pointing to both Kylie and Sam.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You've gotten better kid," the man said after Kylie had blocked a few of his punches.  
  
"Yeah. Ya think?" Kylie replied.  
  
"Yes but it wont help you"  
  
"Oh to bad you don't think so," Kylie said putting on her puppy dog eyes  
  
"Well one down three to go, as far as I'm concerned"  
  
"What are you saying? If you kill me you only have Charlie and Conner, but like that's going to happen."  
  
"Ah but what about poor Michel?" Anger suddenly came over Kylie with realization. "You pushed mom down those stairs, didn't you"  
  
"Guilty as charged" The man smiled at Kylie.  
  
"Oh you realize that now I will kill you, right?" Asked Kylie sending a fake right hitting the man across the ribs with her left.  
  
The man doubled over upon hearing at least two of his ribs break from Kylies hit. "You don't stand a chance kid"  
  
"Oh No how come?" Kylie asked waiting for the man to stand again. Ready for a fight.  
  
"Because your just like your father!" He said wiping blood from his mouth.  
  
"And that's bad because?" Kylie asked shaking her head.  
  
"You both follow the rules" The man smiled as he stood pointing his hand towards Kylie sending her flying in to a tree with his hand device before Kylie could react to his sudden movement.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
By the time they got around the trees the man had just pulled the device out on Kylie sending her into the tree. Sam's breath caught in her throat. Anger was filling her insides forming into hatred towards the man.  
  
"Kylie!" Sam yelled. Gaining the man's attention.  
  
"Ah Samantha perhaps this time you will choose differently" the man said starting towards the three teams.  
  
"Who the hell are you" Sam yelled unconsciously stepping towards Jack.  
  
"You loved me before he poisoned your mind" He said nodding towards Jack. "Unfortunately in this time you were to far gone for me to help you but, you are from the past so I can help you" He said smiling.  
  
Jack gripped his p-90 tightly taking a step forward, only to be stopped by Daniels hand on his shoulder. "Daniel" Jack said looking over his shoulder at the young archaeologist.  
  
"Jack, Kylies not finished with him," Daniel whispered nodding slightly towards the trees.  
  
Fallowing Daniels gaze Jack saw Kylie walking towards the man in the process of fiddling with something in her hands the placing it gently in her pants.  
  
"Samantha I tried to help you get away from him but it was no use." The man said.  
  
"Who are you?" Sam asked again.  
  
"That is not important right now Samantha, what is, is that I love you and you need me to take care of you"  
  
"I can take care of myself thank you very much" Sam said shifting a little closer to Jack. Jack in turn put a reassuring arm around Sam's back.  
  
"Stay with me Sam, right here in this time" The man pleaded with Sam seeing Jack's arm go around her.  
  
"Um. NO!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Please Samantha I will give you everything, you have nothing for you back there"  
  
"Well hate to burst your bubble but I have my kids, my friends and.. Jack" Sam said looking up at Jack seeing him looking down at her, his eye's full of emotion and unsaid words.  
  
"Sam I." Jack, after loosing his ability to form coherent words, gently kissed Sam.  
  
"NO!!" screamed the man. He started walking faster towards Sam and Jack, never taking his eyes off of Jack.  
  
"HEY Marti" Kylie Screamed at the man, gaining his attention. "You're right about one thing," Kylie said stopping only a few feet away.  
  
"Enlighten me please," He said taking his eyes off of Jack.  
  
"Marti? Oh my God, Jack that's Martoof" Sam said looking across the field at her daughter and friend Martoof.  
  
"I was right!" Jack said looking very surprised.  
  
"Well child hurry up what is it?" Martoof said getting very impatient.  
  
"My dad and I might fallow the rules." A small smile was forming on Kylie's lips. "But we also make them up as we go along" Kylie slid the small pistol from the rim of her pants facing Martoof at an angle fired twice, Martoof was to stunned to know what was coming and didn't move in time causing both shot to hit him in the chest.  
  
Martoof fell to the ground with a very definite THUD. Kylie ran to his side cradling his head in her lap. "Kylie what are you doing?" Sam asked seeing her doing this after all he did to her family, her life,  
  
"Shhh" Kylie said looking at her mother. "Let him out now" Kylie said looking deep in to Martoof's eye's only to have him smile at her. "No way" He said starting to cough up blood.  
  
"You give me no choice" Kylie took Martoof's head and lifted it so she was seeing his neck with a small device on it. "Yeah just what I thought" Kylie said taking the device out to study it and then putting it back in.  
  
Martoof's eye's glowed as Lantash took over. Kylie smiled down at him. "Hello friend I have a gift for you. Just like we talked about." Kylie reached into her pocket taking out another small device and placing it on his chest.  
  
Almost immediately Martoof started changing. His hair turned to a short sandy blond with a few bond highlights; his eye's were a blue with a few hints of steel in them. His overall complexion turned from a man in his sixty's to a man in his early twenty's.  
  
Kylie smiled down at the newly formed Martoof who was now Lantash. "There you are friend, I was wondering when you would be back" Kylie said smiling.  
  
"I am sorry O anjo, I have hurt you so bad" Tears were coming to his eyes.  
  
"No, there was nothing you could do to help them, it was not your fault." Kylie said looking down at him with sorrow filled eyes.  
  
Sam looked over at the man in Kylie's arms. "He's kinda hot" Sam's eye's went wide after figuring out she had in fact said that out loud. "But uh not as hot as you Jack" Sam looked up at giving him a quick kiss and turning back to Kylie.  
  
"I tried so hard to tell you O anjo. He wouldn't let me." Tears were falling freely from his eyes.  
  
"Friend you did all you could, I do not blame you for my parents or Michel's deaths. It was Martoof's doing not yours understand?" Kylie asked.  
  
Lantash nodded his head. "O anjo it's getting dark, I'm.. afraid." Lantash started breathing heavily, fear very evident in his eyes.  
  
"Shhh I know friend I'm here don't be afraid," Kylie said slowly stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.  
  
"Hey uh Daniel what does O.an.O.. anj. whatever mean?" Jack whispered to Daniel not wanting to disturb Kylie and Lantash. "O anjo Jack, It means My Angel in Portuguese" Daniel whispered back  
  
"Oh" Jack slowly nodded.  
  
"O anjo I will leave you soon" Lantash said looking up at Kylie.  
  
Kylie smiled sadly "I know friend, I know"  
  
"You will be alone"  
  
"No friend my parents from the past have taken me into there home" Kylie looked up at Sam and Jack and smiling while waving them over. "See look they came to get me" Kylie said when Sam and Jack had come to kneel beside Lantash.  
  
"You.. You must t.take care of her" Lantash placed a hand on Jack's knee as he spoke. "She need's your gui...dan.ce" Lantash started coughing up more blood.  
  
"We will" Sam said smiling  
  
"Thank you" Lantash smiled at the family surrounding him. "O anjo"  
  
"Yes friend, I'm here"  
  
"Sing to me?"  
  
"What would you like" Kylie smiling.  
  
"Your parents song" Slowly he closed his eye's waiting for her to begin and concentrating on his breathing.  
  
"Alright you know the tune" Kylie cleared her throat and began.  
  
" We were strangers, Starting out on a journey Never dreaming What we'd have to go through Now here we are, And I'm suddenly standing, At the beginning with you  
  
No one told me I was going to find you, Unexpected What you did to my heart, When I lost hope You were there to remind me This is the start  
  
And life is a road And I wanna to keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing life is a road Now and forever Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you  
  
We were strangers On a crazy adventure Never dreaming How our dreams would come true Now here we stand unafraid of the future At the beginning with you"  
  
"Now I know why he called her an angel," Daniel said smiling at Kylie.  
  
"Goodbye bye my friend" Kylie pressed a gentle kiss on the forehead of the now lifeless Lantash. Standing up she walked back to the cabin in silence.  
  
((A/N: Okay what did you think, sorry for the song I was listing to music when I was writing this and thought it fit Jack and Sam perfectly what do you think?? Anyway please review sorry it took so long and the next chapter will be up ASAP okay thx 4 reading)) 


	9. The end Or is it?

Sam looked down at Lantash's body, as Kylie slowly walked towards the cabin. "Jack what are we going to do? He could go after Charlie and Conner, when he finds out about them!"  
  
Jack took Sam into his arms "Sam don't worry I wont let him." Jack felt Sam nod against his chest in agreement. "Come on Kylie needs are help," Jack said breaking away from the embrace to place his hand on the small of her back to lead her to the cabin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they got into the cabin, it didn't take long to find Kylie in her parent's room, digging through the closet. "Kylie what are you doing sweetheart?" Asked Sam.  
  
"Getting something" Kylie replied. Moments later she emerged from the closet carrying 6 shoeboxes, each one had a different design on it. Jack stood staring at three of the boxes looking as though he was about to cry.  
  
"Jack what is it?" Sam asked seeing his reaction.  
  
"I made those" Jack said pointing to the three boxes on the bottom.  
  
Kylie nodded while she placed them on the bed in a line. Going back to the closet she pulled out a few photo albums and placed them on the bed. Leaving the room a few moments later she retuned with a few things from her own room.  
  
"Kylie what are you doing?" Asked Sam who was for only about the third time in her life confused.  
  
"Making a box" came her whispered reply.  
  
Sam looked up at Jack, looking for answers. "She's making a box for Lantash so she will remember him, and all of the good times they shared." Jack moved to sit beside Kylie on the bed.  
  
"I made these when my parents died" Jack said pointing to the two boxes that each had a picture of a little boy and his mother on one and with his father on the other. Kylie nodded slightly, still going through the photo album's "And this was for Charlie" Jack said picking up a box with a picture of a small boy on the front holding a baseball bat. Kylie nodded again. "Who are these for?" Jack asked Kylie pointing to the two left over boxes with pictures on them.  
  
"That one was for Grandma Rose" Kylie said pointing to the picture of an elderly woman holding a small baby with Sam by her side. "And that one is Michel's" She said pointing to the picture of a small baby still in on of the hospital cribs.  
  
"Wait Grandma Rose?" Sam asked looking at the box. "Yeah your mum" Kylie said handing her the box.  
  
"Kylie that's not possible my mom died when I was a teenager," Sam said running her fingers alone the photo.  
  
"Mum Grandma Rose died two years ago when I was 9" Kylie looked at her mother, She had to of known that or there was something really wrong.  
  
"Wait did you say 9? That makes you only 11" Jack said looking up from Charlie's box.  
  
"Yeah, what? Did you think I was 13 or 14?" Kylie asked looking between her parents.  
  
"Yeah you look 13 or 14" Jack answered.  
  
"Yeah I always get that" Kylie nodded and then turned back to the albums.  
  
"Wait back up Kylie my mother died when I was a teenager not two years ago"  
  
"Look for yourself" Kylie, said pointing to the box.  
  
"No Kylie Sam's right"  
  
"But that would mean you are from an Alternate Reality, and that's not possible" Kylie said slowly shaking her head.  
  
"Kylie I think that's what happened" Sam said looking at a few pictures in the box.  
  
"But no I built the device for time travel not reality skipping" Kylie started panicking.  
  
"Kylie it's all right, you can still come back with us we love you not matter who your parents are. Either from the future of from a different reality you are still our daughter." Jack said taking Kylie into his arms.  
  
"Kylie why don't we finish up here and then go back to your house to get some things to take back with us?" Sam asked  
  
"That would be great" Kylie smiled for the first time since they got into the Cabin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay here we are" Kylie said as all three Sg teams walked up to her house.  
  
"That wasn't a very long walk." Jack said looking over his shoulder at the Entrance road to the SGC.  
  
"Yeah we all thought it would be better if we moved to a house that was closer to the SGC.  
  
"It's huge!" Daniel said looking up at the house.  
  
"Yeah well it's the perfect size for 5 adults and 5 kids with a spare bedroom for when grandpa Jacob come to visit." Kylie said walking up the path. "Are you coming?" She asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah" everyone chorused  
  
As they entered the house they walked into the really big hallway. The stairs were right in front of them. There was a study to the right filled with a lot of Daniels artefacts. To the left was the living room complete with many pictures. Toy boxes in the corner. And two bassinets off to the side for the twins. In the centre of the room was the BIG entertainment centre. Surrounded by of course the couch and chairs (enough for everyone.) The kitchen was down near the back of the house. The large table in the middle surrounded by a chairs and to highchairs. The window over the double sink gave a nice view of the backyard, which was filled with toys. Up stairs was a long hall that turned to look like a great big L.  
  
Kylie turned to Jack and Sam, "You guys can go in your room and see if there's anything you might need." Jack and Sam nodded and then started off for the room. "Uncle Daniel that was your room" She nodded towards another room and Daniel left. "The rest of you can go and play, play station or whatever system you want downstairs" The other Sg teams all huddled down stairs around the TV.  
  
Kylie walked to her own room and got out a bag from her closet. "Okay lets see Clothes are a definite" She went to one of her dressers and pulled out most of her clothes to put in the bag. "Okay lets see get all of my home video's, birthday cards, scrapbooks, report cards from when I really went to school, digital camera and extremely advanced laptop computer." Kylie finished her checklist and zipped up her bag ready to leave.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Jack" Sam called from inside the closet.  
  
"Yeah?" Jack came to stand behind her.  
  
"When is Kylies birthday?"  
  
"I don't know, there's another thing I neglected to ask her god what kind of father am I?"  
  
"Look what I found" Sam said holding up a box with Kylies name on it.  
  
"Well what is it?" Jack asked  
  
"It's her baby box" Sam said opening the box.  
  
"Her what?"  
  
"Her baby box. Look it's got everything in it her birth certificate, her hospital or rather SGC tag. Oh my god a lock of her hair and all of the things I got when I gave birth to her"  
  
"Cool is there one for Charlie and Conner?"  
  
"Yeah right here" Sam handed him to other small boxes.  
  
"Well I guess we found what we needed." Jack said taking the boxes and leaving the room.  
  
"Hey Daniel whatcha doin'?" Jack asked Daniel as he emerged from his room as well.  
  
"Oh guys look Baby boxes," Daniel said holding up two boxes  
  
Sam's attention was suddenly torn away to a room at the end of the hall with a faint music could be heard. Sam left Jack and Daniel and started walking down the hall.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sam whispered as she entered the room. In front of a large bay window stood two cribs side by side. Off to the left against the wall was a changing table on top of a dresser, on the right was a book self-full of books on either side was a rocking chair, the walls were a beautiful blue, Sam entered the room to stand beside one of the cribs just looking around when Jack came in. "Hey Sam"  
  
"Jack look at this, it's amazing" Sam said gesturing across the room.  
  
"We should get some clothes for the boy's and maybe the bassinets, and some toy's" Jack said smiling.  
  
"Yeah we should" Sam turned slightly so Jack wouldn't see a single tear fall.  
  
"Sam honey, what's wrong" Jack walked over to Sam placing his hand under her chin to get her to look at him.  
  
"Jack I feel so bad" Sam placed her head on Jack's chest welcoming the comfort he offered her.  
  
"Why Sam?" "Because they had the perfect life Jack. A friend took it all away from them. I can't imagine what this must be like for Kylie, to now know that she didn't go back in time but to another reality, that her real parents are dead and soon she's going to have to leave all of this behind and start a new life somewhere else."  
  
"Sam don't worry, we are going to take care of her and the twins no matter what, I don't know about you but I'm going to try my best to make them all feel at home, and if that mean when we get home I have to buy this house and get Danny-boy to move in with us so be it." Jack said slowly running his hand up and down Sam's back.  
  
"Hey mom, dad you guy's ready to go yet?" Kylie walked into the room caring her rather large bag.  
  
"Um Kylie do you have another bag like that for your brothers clothes?" Jack asked still holding on to Sam.  
  
"Yeah it's in the closet" Kylie walked over to the closet and pulled an identical bag out, going over to the dresser she pulled out all of the clothes and shoved them in. Walking over to the two cribs Kylie looked in as if studying the contents. "Hmm we'll take you, and you, and you, oh gotta have you, and you, you, you and.. You" Kylie said as she took animals out of the cribs and placed them in the bag.  
  
"Well that saves us the trouble of deciding" Sam smiled up at Jack.  
  
"Well if were all ready then lets go" Jack said taking the twins bag from Kylie and heading down the stairs.  
  
"Kylie do you have everything you need?" Sam asked  
  
"Don't worry mom I'm fine with this if you are" Kylie smiled  
  
"Lets go home." Sam said swinging an arm around Kylies shoulder and leading her downstairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So Kylie let me get this straight, your only 11?" Daniel asked as the gate dialled up the address.  
  
"Yep you got it!" Kylie smiled at Daniel after he asked her the same question for the tenth time.  
  
"But. you don't.... you look and act like your 13 or 14"  
  
"I know, that tends to happen a lot when you have to grow up knowing the countries biggest secret. And being part of it as well."  
  
"But Kylie I do-" Daniel was cut off by Kylies great observation.  
  
"Oh look uncle Daniel the gate is ready lets go home shall we?" Kylie picked up her bag and almost ran up the ramp leading to the gate.  
  
"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel" Jack shook his head as he walked up the ramp to stand by Kylie.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Daniel looked at Sam for an answer.  
  
Sam just looked at Daniel shaking her head as well with a huge smile on her face, "Come on Daniel lets go home, you have three girls to get back to" Sam walked up the ramp still smiling.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sir it's SG-1"  
  
"Open the iris"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Moments after the Iris was opened, Jack walked through the event horizon with Sam under one arm and Kylie under the other all of them were smiling at a job well done.  
  
"Welcome back teams I see you had a great success" General Hammond looked from Kylie to the bags and boxes they all had.  
  
"Yeah General we did" Jack said walking down the ramp with Kylie and Sam.  
  
"DADDY!" Ali and Marie ran into the gate room fallowed closely by Janet and two of the female officers holding Charlie and Conner.  
  
"Daddy we missed you SO much!" Ali said clinging on to Daniels leg.  
  
"Yeah we did!" Marie said clinging to the other one.  
  
Daniel looked down at the two girls. "I could really get used to these kinds of hellos," Daniel said looking at Jack who smiled back.  
  
"How are my babies" Sam said taking Conner from one of the offices, while Jack took Charlie.  
  
"They were great ma'am, you are so lucky and I don't just mean the twins" One officer said as Sam held onto Conner.  
  
"Huh well all I have to say is MINE" Sam said giving the officer a death glare, which by now she was really good at.  
  
"Sam"  
  
Sam took her eyes away from the officer to look at Jack. "Yeah"  
  
"I love you" Jack said smiling  
  
"I love you to Jack" Sam leaned over to give Jack a quick kiss  
  
((A/N: Okay what do you think?? I might stop it there I don't know what do you think??)) 


End file.
